convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Aquilus
Robin is the protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. This specific incarnation of him made his debut in System Breakdown. Canon Robin hails from the Fire Emblem series, specifically as the protagonist of the Awakening ''entry for the Nintendo 3DS. He was the son of the cult leader Validar, genetically bred to act as the physical vessel of the dark god Grima. However, allying himself with Chrom, Exalt of the halidom of Ylisse, the young tactician led the attack to defeat the weakened form of Grima once and for all. Robin also led the campaigns to defeat the Mad King of Plegia and to liberate the continent of Valm from the conqueror Walhart. Pre-Convergence Robin's whereabouts before the events of the Murder Game are a mystery even to himself, as when he woke up, he suddenly found himself at the ''Gilgamesh facility with a strange book in his hand. It is never notably discovered how he came to be where he was, though it can be implied that he was in the middle of the events of Awakening before being brought to Gilgamesh. Plot Involvement System Breakdown He had fairly limited involvement within the active event, but participated with others when able to. Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo It is unknown when exactly this transpired, but sometime before the events of the Illusion Game, Robin had come into contact with the United Nations and become a member of the Dragoon sub-branch, allying with the likes of Arc and others. He is seen in the epilogue of the event, arriving in Neo-Tokyo alongside Arc just after the defeat of Tetsuo Shima and the escape of Kenjiro Yamadera, former Secretary-General of the United Nations, who had defected to Elliot. He gives an explanation on the situation to the participants, offering them a chance to join the United Nations in order to bring an end to the Illusion Games, Elliot, and furthermore, the Murder Games as well. The War of the Universe Though not directly involved within the event itself, Robin, along with Akane Tsunemori, Carth Onasi, and Arc, appear in the aftermath of the Murder Game, seen in the base of operations of the interuniversal United Nations, where he is seen replacing Kenjiro Yamadera as the Secretary-General of the organization by the decision of the General Assembly. Civil War As the new Secretary-General of the United Universes, Robin is called to the Multiversal Summit of the united organizations at the Coalition Headquarters to discuss and oversee the status of the multiverse, taking along his bodyguard Corrin, as well as other representatives such as Shizuo Heiwajima and Add, along with his second-in-command, Ritsuko Akagi. After Ilona's surge of destructive energy that rocks the Coalition HQ, Robin takes the side advocating to allow Ilona to go on without strict regulation of her unstable power, though speaks little more on his personal matter, despite the fact that he advocates for regulation and containment of other anomalies within the multiverse, such as Junko Enoshima, acting as the manager of the UN's SCP Branch as well. Epilogue(s) System Breakdown It is unknown what exactly happens to Robin in the end, but it is generally implied that he decided to return to his home world in the end. It is later revealed that he became a member of the multiversal United Nations. Civil War In the end of the event, he returns operating as the Secretary-General of the United Nations, the events of the Coalition Civil War causing Akane Tsunemori to be elected as the new Deputy Secretary-General to replace Ritsuko. Character Relationships * Dr. Midas - A character from Marvel Comics who made his debut in System Breakdown. ''Midas had allied himself with a number of other participants within the event, including Robin, and dubbing the party "Team Midas." * ''Ace - A major character from Final Fantasy Type-0 who also debuted in System Breakdown. The two of them were also allies, united by Team Midas. * Thorn Harvestar - A major character from Bone who also made her debut in System Breakdown. Like with Ace, the two of them were allied through Team Midas. * Sora - The protagonist of Kingdom Hearts who also debuted in System Breakdown. The two of them were allies through Team Midas. * MegaMan.EXE - A protagonist from the Mega Man Battle Network series who also debuted in System Breakdown. The same as above. * Ritsuko Akagi - A major character from Evangelion who first appeared in The Heavy Saga. When Ritsuko acted as the Deputy Secretary-General of the United Nations, Robin felt uncomfortable by his presence, as it is implied Ritsuko was elected by the General Assembly into the position in Civil War. It is also implied that during her time in the organization, Ritsuko generally did the more pressing tasks, sometimes even under Robin's nose. * Mason Moretti - A character original to the Convergence Series who debuted in Civil War. They became close allies during the Coalition Civil War, and by the end of it, Mason had defected from the Coalition to the United Nations. Gallery Robin9.jpg|Robin as he appears in Neo-Tokyo. Trivia * In contrast to depictions of the typical "courageous and strong-willed" RPG protagonist, like the other incarnation of Robin, this particular Robin was depicted more as a cowardly and cautious type, which carries over into Civil War as well. * This incarnation of Robin appeared in the non-canon side story, ''Loose Ends''. * Robin is also briefly mentioned by name in the second chapter of The Heavy Saga. * It is assumed that he has a light crush on Akane Tsunemori. * Robin is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:System Breakdown Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:The War of the Universe Category:United Nations Category:Civil War Category:Fire Emblem characters